A Arte da Conversação
by Central Naruto Shippuden
Summary: [TRADUÇÃO] Tem algumas piadas internas que só os integrantes do time 7 conseguem entender. Como, por exemplo, o critério que Sai usa para criar seus apelidos... e nem todos parecem gostar.


**Autora:** Serendipithy

 **Classificação:** T-Rated

 **Disclaimer:** A tradução é minha, mas os personagens são de Kishimoto e o enredo é da Serendipithy.

* * *

 **Capítulo Único**

"Sai, quais livros interessantes você tem lido ultimamente?"

Perguntou Sakura, apoiada em seus cotovelos para olhar seu companheiro de equipe que estava sentado com as costas apoiadas em uma árvore próxima. Sai passou a última meia hora desenhando um esquilo, que tinha conseguido subornar com alguns biscoitos para que se aproximasse, enquanto esperavam seu sensei aparecer, como sempre.

Na verdade, os quatro provavelmente ainda teriam pelo menos mais uma hora atoa antes que o sensei sequer cogitasse a ideia de aparecer por ali.

Seus outros dois companheiros de equipe preferiram deitar no meio do campo de treinamento com ela e fazer fotossíntese, a leve brisa balançando seus cabelos e os raios quentes do sol aquecendo a pele. Era uma pausa bem-vinda da vida ocupada e rotina exaustiva que vinham levando. Ambos olharam para ela em confusão e descrença pela pergunta que quebrou o silêncio.

"Sakura-chan, por que você está perguntando isso ao _Sai_ ? Você sabe que todos os livros dele são chatos," Naruto bufou. "Nem mesmo _eu_ preciso de um livro para saber que não devo fazer nenhum comentário sobre o peso da Ino."

"Isso é porque você aprendeu da maneira mais difícil, dobe", retrucou Sasuke.

"Cala a boca!"

Ignorando a briga que se iniciou entre os dois, Sakura voltou seu olhar para Sai e esperou pacientemente enquanto ele terminava a parte que estava fazendo do esboço para poder dar uma pausa. Quando ele olhou para cima do caderno, ela levantou a sobrancelha em questionamento.

"Foi na nossa última missão, fiz uma releitura de 'A Arte da Conversação' para lembrar de alguns pontos", respondeu Sai, deixando de lado seu material de desenho e esticando as pernas.

"Ei, Sakura-chan!" Naruto gritou ao quebrar a guerra de olhares que travava com Sasuke. "Você não respondeu à minha pergunta! Quero dizer, por que perguntou a ele e não a mim? Eu tenho vários livros e posso conversar sobre eles!"

"Pinto Pequeno", disse Sai, saindo da árvore e caminhando até eles para se sentar na grama do campo de treinamento, "a Feiosa perguntou à mim porquê os únicos livros compreensíveis que você já leu começam com _Icha Icha_."

"E daí?"

Sai elaborou: "Ela prefere ler livros que não estejam grudentos."

De início ninguém entendeu o significado do que Sai tinha dito, mas quando entenderam, Naruto corou e a reação de Sakura foi imediata.

"Eeeeeéca, Sai, isso é nojento!" Sakura franziu o nariz em desgosto com o pensamento. "Eu nunca pensei nisso _dessa_ forma antes, mas agora que você mencionou...ugh. A ignorância teria sido uma benção."

"Ei, eu limpo muito bem... na maioria das vezes!"

"Chega, dobe. Não precisamos ouvir detalhes dos seus hábitos pervertidos"

"Ai, Sasuke, você age como se nunca tivesse ficado na casa dele antes só para lê-los também... Por que vocês dois não calam a boca? _Por favor_."

"... Hn."

"E essa é a razão pela qual eu não pergunto a nenhum de vocês nada relacionado a livros, embora o complexo do clã Uchiha tenha vários pergaminhos históricos interessantes. Bem, em parte é por causa disso" Sakura ponderou. "Hoje a noite eu só quero fazer uma leitura leve antes de dormir para nossa missão de amanhã. Os livros que o Sai lê analisa aspectos interessantes sobre a mente humana."

"... E isso é leitura leve?" Naruto perguntou, confuso. Ele começou a abrir a boca, mas fechou antes que qualquer palavra saísse. Pareceu pensar cuidadosamente em algo por um tempo antes de abrir a boca novamente.

"Não é meio insultante chamar os livros de Sai de 'leitura leve'? Quero dizer, eu nem leio os livros do Sai e até _eu_ me senti insultando com isso!"

"Isso é porque eles são muito complexos para _você_ entender, dobe", disse Sasuke.

"Eu não estou falando com você, teme, cale a boca!".

"Feiosa, é claro que você pode vasculhar a minha estante de livros. Sinta-se a vontade para ler 'A Arte da Conversação', o autor analisa muitos insights fascinantes sobre a interação humana."

"'Insights fascinantes' para você ou para mim? Porque eu aprendi que o que fascina você raramente é tão fascinante para a maioria de nós."

Sai dei deu ombros enquanto arrancava uma folha da grama. Ele esticou a folha com os dedos e começou a soprar no espaço entre eles. O som que saiu era o cruzamento entre o grito de um pato desafinado e um chiado estridente. Naruto e Sasuke pararam a briga que estavam prestes a começar e lançaram olhares estranhos para o ninja de cropped.

Sakura apenas balançou a cabeça em diversão pela palhaçada dele. Estava cercada de loucos.

"Tudo bem, Sai, eu passo na sua casa um pouco depois do jantar para pegar o livro."

Sai afastou a boca da folha, "Vou me certificar de estar em casa para te entrega o livro, feiosa."

Antes que Sakura pudesse agradecer, Naruto interrompeu.

"Sai, o quê é isso? Que tipo de som foi esse que você fez?" Ele fez uma estranha batida com a mão numa deprimente tentativa de imitar seu companheiro.

"Pela primeira vez eu vou ter que concordar com o dobe. Por mais que me doa admitir, que porcaria foi essa?"

Naruto olhou para Sasuke pela enésima vez. Felizmente, no entanto, manteve a boca fechada na espera da resposta.

"Eu li que em algumas culturas, o som de um pato moribundo é usado como ritual de acasalamento entre as pessoas." Tirando outra folha de grama do campo, Sai segurou-a entre os o polegar e o indicador. "Na ausência do tradicional chifre reprodutor, uma folha de grama pode ser um substituto improvisado. Se algum de vocês lesse sequer metade do que a Feiosa lê, provavelmente saberiam disso."

Antes que os outros dois pudessem responder – ou pior, começar outra briga – Sakura interveio:

"Sai, acho que o que Naruto e Sasuke tentaram perguntar foi por que você fez esse... som de chamada de acasalamento tradicional do nada."

Os olhos de Sai faiscaram em compreensão (ou o mais próximo disso, levando-se em conta que seu rosto e olhos estavam sempre livres de qualquer emoção).

"Eu estava apenas fazendo uma música de fundo para nossos outros companheiros de equipe, já que eles claramente flertaram durante toda a tarde com suas discussões sem sentido", disse Sai com naturalidade. Ele deu a Sakura seu sorriso mais agradável, mas ainda sem emoção. "Você não sentiu a tensão sexual?"

"..."

"..."

Sakura tentou, sem sucesso, abafar sua risada. Naruto começou a gritar descontroladamente coisas como "Hinata é a única para mim agora!" e que "ninguém iria querer um babaca reprimido como o Sasuke". Ela teria rido ainda mais com os argumentos do jinchuuriki, mas aí não teria sido capaz de impedir Sasuke de matar Sai – e possivelmente Naruto, nesse ritmo.

"Sasuke", ofegou, agarrando seu pulso enquanto as mãos dele fechavam em punhos, "só deixa para lá. Você tem que admitir que ele está certo."

"Ele está _certo_?"

"Quero dizer... você e Naruto _realmente_ passaram a tarde inteira entrando em discussões sem sentido." Sakura parou por um momento para pensar em desculpas. "Tenho certeza que Sai estava apenas tentando impedir vocês de discutirem novamente. Não é, Sai?"

Ela virou para seu companheiro de equipe, que sabiamente havia saído do alcance do Sasuke e do Naruto.

"O que você disser, feiosa. Eu acho que esses dois são como coelhos, como diz o ditado", Sai respondeu. Antes que os outros dois pudessem interrompê-lo em discordância pelos seus comentários, mas ele continuou: "Eu não achei realmente que Pinto Pequeno chegaria nesse ponto que vocês estão pensando com o Sasuke. Só pensei que a analogia nos traria um pouco de diversão."

Naruto franziu a testa com o último comentário sobre ele: "Bem, eu odeio ter que te dizer isso, mas isso não foi engraçado, Sai. Sério mesmo."

"...Hn."

Sakura soltou os pulsos de Sasuke quando suas mãos relaxaram o punho.

"Ei, eu achei engraçado! Vocês é que levam as piadas dele a sério demais", Sakura o defendeu, cruzando os braços.

"A Feiosa compreende os insights fascinantes sobre a mente humana. Portanto, sua apreciação pelos meus gostos ecléticos não me surpreende."

"Hn", o grunhido usual de Sasuke foi de descrença enquanto sua sobrancelha se erguia.

"... O quê significa eclético?", murmurou Naruto, antes de se virar para a única mulher da equipe: "Sakura-chan, pare de defender o Sai e só admita que ele é um esquisitão! Que tipo de pessoa se importa em ler sobre patos moribundos e rituais estranhos de acasalamento?"

"Naruto, eu não acho que você tenha qualquer direito de falar sobre os gostos peculiares das outras pessoas. Afinal, você praticamente respira ramen e não comeria nada além disso se não fosse por nós."

"M-mas Sakura-chan, isso é diferente e você sabe disso!", Naruto começou a gritar, "Ramen é amor, ramen é vida!"

"Cala a boca, dobe. E pare de se mexer como um macaco!"

Naruto ignorou seu companheiro e continuou balançando a bunda na estranha dança.

"É sério, Naruto, para com isso! Estou ficando com vergonha alheia _por você_ só de assistir!" Mas nem mesmo a exclamação de Sakura impediu as palhaçadas do ninja hiperativo.

Sasuke o agarrou pela parte de trás do colarinho, levantando-o do chão e fazendo-o gritar em protesto.

"Feiosa, acho que na próxima vez você deveria apenas socar o Pinto Pequeno até que ele não tenha escolha além de parar com o espetáculo."

"Ei, Sakura-chan não é tão violenta assim!", disse Naruto, voltando-se para Sai. Ele vacilou quando até mesmo Sakura lhe enviou um olhar incrédulo. Se atrapalhou um pouco antes de voltar a falar: "Ok, o que quero dizer é que ela não é tão ruim quanto você! Você! Você continua me chamando de Pinto Pequeno e... e por que diabos o apelido de Sakura-chan é Feiosa?"

Sasuke, percebendo que a própria pergunta de Naruto tinha aliviado seu humor, soltou a gola do outro garoto com um pequeno empurrão. Voltando a atenção para Sai, Sasuke pareceu consideravelmente interessado na resposta do seu companheiro de equipe, olhando também para a garota em questão para ver como ela reagiria à pergunta e à resposta.

Ao notar seu olhar, Sakura deu apenas um leve encolher de ombros, como se não desse a mínima para a resposta de Sai.

Infelizmente, Sai não notou a pequena troca e pareceu ligeiramente preocupado com a questão.

"Feiosa, Pinto Pequeno está dizendo que meus apelidos são ruins? Você nunca me falou nada sobre isso antes."

"Isso é porque-" Sakura e Naruto começaram ao mesmo tempo. Levantando uma sobrancelha para o loiro, Sakura deu um olhar que dizia _"Você planejava responder isso no meu lugar?"_

Naruto engoliu em seco. Já conhecia intimamente aquele olhar. Era o olhar que dizia que deveria calar a boca e não interromper, ou... sua bochecha esquerda doeu só de pensar nas consequências. Seu medo não era de tapas. Não,tapas seriam a menor de suas preocupações quando se lidava com uma mulher com punhos de aço (e ainda mais fortalecidos com infusão de chakra).

"É porque eu sei que você não entenderia a razão pela qual suas palavras são consideradas grosseiras. Eu pretendia conversar com você sobre isso antes, para falar a verdade, mas acabei não tendo tempo livre para podermos discutir." Sakura deu uma pausa para pensar: "Além disso, como você aprendeu a nos dar apelidos?"

" Em 'A arte da Conversação'. O livro dizia que amigos dão aos outros amigos apelidos com significados opostos do que realmente seriam, como um gesto de educação."

Naruto e Sakura se entreolharam. Ela chegou à conclusão do significado das palavras de Sai primeiro e seus olhos se arregalaram, enquanto as bochechas coravam adoravelmente com satisfação. Momentos depois, Naruto também pareceu se dar conta.

"Então Feiosa quer diz..."

"Então toda vez que voc..."

Sasuke interrompeu os dois respondendo suas não formuladas perguntas com seu grunhido caracteristico.

"Hn", _Daaã._

"Cale-se!" os dois gritaram ao colega menos eloquente do grupo.

Então Naruto percebeu algo.

"Espera aí! Se eu sou Pinto Pequeno", Naruto mal pode ignorar o risinho maldoso de Sasuke antes de continuar, "então qual o apelido dele?" terminou, apontando para Sasuke, que imediatamente parou de rir para encará-lo.

"Hn. Eu não preciso de um apelido. Isso significa que eu sou melhor do que você, dobe."

"Há! Só em seus sonhos teme."

"Vamos lá, meninos, parem com isso" Sakura interrompeu. "Tenho certeza de que Sai tem uma boa razão para não ter dado um apelido para o Sasuke", ela fez uma pausa rapida antes de acrescentar "bem, não _ainda._ "

Agora foi a vez de Sakura receber uma mirada gelada do Uchiha.

"Eu não pensei em um bom apelido para o Sasuke porque ainda não entendo o apelido do Pinto Pequeno para ele." Sakura teve uma leve suspeita de que as coisas fossem sair do Controle. Sai se virou para Naruto, que no momento estava ocupado mostrando a língua para o antissocial do grupo. "Porque você chama Sasuke de 'teme'? O correto no caso não seria chamá-lo de gênio?"

O campo de treinamento ficou completamente silencioso, exceto pelos insetos zumbindo sob a sombra e a bola de poeira voando ao longe, enquanto as suspeitas de Sakura se concretizavam e os demais processavam o que Sai acabara de revelar.

No momento em que entendeu as implicações, o rosto de Sasuke se transformou em uma carranca fechada e ofendida. Infelizmente, isso só o fez parecer constipado.

Naruto estava muito ocupado uivando de rir naquele momento para perceber a expressão de Sasuke. Mas Sakura, que tinha começado a rir baixinho, deu uma pequena tosse e tentou se controlar depois de olhar para ele. Apesar de todas as tentativas, não aguentou segurar o riso e acabou virando a cabeça para o lado oposto de seus colegas e cobriu a boca na tentativa de ser educada.

(E não conseguiu enganar ninguém.)

Os conhecimentos sobre interações sociais começaram a correr na mente de Sai , então ele continuou falando, sem perceber que o olhar ofendido de Sasuke estava lentamente se transformando em um olhar vingativo e calculista.

"Mas então, quando pensei em chamá-lo de Gênio, acabei conhecendo Lee, cujo apelido é 'Gênio do Trabalho Duro' e não quis copiar o apelido de outro. 'A Arte da Conversação diz que apelidos criativos e bem pensados demonstram para a pessoa o quão importantes elas são para você."

Sakura, que se recuperou primeiro, enxugou as lágrimas que escorreram pelo rosto.

"Nem todo mundo gosta de ter um apelido, Sai. Eu não me importo com o meu e Naruto está mais preocupado em manter a amizade do que em brigar por um apelido. Sasuke, no entanto," explicou pacientemente, dando uma olhada no colega de time, "provavelmente gostaria mais de você se não inventasse nenhum apelido."

Sai considerou suas palavras, batendo um pincel no queixo. Sakura supôs que ele deve ter aprendido esse gesto em um filme ou livro para fazer quando ficasse pensativo.

Antes que ele pudesse responder, o pacífico – com exceção das risadinhas de Naruto sempre que olhava para Sasuke – momento de silêncio foi quebrado novamente. Desta vez, um grito estridente pode ser ouvido ecoando nas árvores ao redor do Campo de Treinamento Três.

"Sakura!" Ino acenou, correndo ainda mais rápido ao ver sua amiga. O resto de seu time andava preguiçosamente atrás dela, sem se preocupar com sua companheira correndo insanamente à frente.

"Hey, Ino! Asuma-sensei deixou sua equipe sair mais cedo hoje? Nós ainda nem sequer começamos o nosso treinamento."Sakura balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros como quem diz _o que podemos fazer?_ E realmente, o que eles poderiam fazer enquanto seu sensei fosse Kakashi? Não adiantava ir atrás dele para tentar encontrá-lo – ele só seria encontrado se quisesse. Kakashi e 'atrasado' eram praticamente sinônimos.

"Sim, estamos indo para a casa do Chouji. Depois vamos dar uma volta antes de sair para jantar." Ao se virar para os meninos. Os olhos de Ino se estreitaram quando ela notou que Naruto e Sasuke já se preparavam para entrar em outra briga. "Será que eu gostaria de saber o que os garotos estão fazendo?"

A atenção de Naruto se desviou do Uchiha quando notou a presença de Ino. Ele se dirigiu para onde as garotas estavam.

"E aí, Ino! Adivinha o que Sai acabou de nos revelar? Você sabe por que Sas..."

"Não, você não quer realmente saber isso", Sakura respondeu alegremente, atingindo o topo da cabeça de Naruto com o punho. Como de costume, Sasuke saiu do alcance do braço antes que ela desviasse sua atenção para ele.

"Ei! Sakura-chan, por que você fez isso? Eu estava prestes a contar para Ino –"

"Naruto?"

"...Sim, Sakura-chan?"

"Para de falar. Agora."

"...Ok", Naruto fez beicinho enquanto esfregava o topo da cabeça ainda dolorida. "Você é uma grande desmancha prazeres."

Então, Naruto se iluminou quando teve uma ideia. Conhecendo Naruto, a ideia provavelmente não era nem de perto tão boa quanto ele pensava.

"Sai, qual seria o apelido de Ino?"

Ino levantou uma sobrancelha. "Apelido?"

"Sai gosta de inventar apelidos criativos e únicos para seus amigos", Sakura explicou, deixando de fora os _o quês_ e _porquês_ que ele havia explicado antes.

"Oh, eu quero saber qual será meu apelido!"

Os loiros do grupo se iluminaram em antecipação, embora por razões completamente distintas. Os dois se voltaram para o menino socialmente inepto em questão, como se apressando a resposta.

"Pode levar um certo tempo para ele pensar em um apelido", Sakura tentou explicar para acalma-los. "Sai gosta de encontrar palavras significativas para seus amigos."

"Hn. Você quer dizer significativo como Feiosa?" Sasuke se intrometeu com um sorriso.

Os olhos de Ino ficaram incrédulos.

"Seu apelido é FEIOSA?!" Agora foi a vez de Ino rir.

Sakura apenas revirou os olhos, exasperada.

"Como eu disse, são palavras _significativas_. Como o Kakashi gosta de dizer, temos que ler entre as linhas."

" _Certo_ , claro que sim", Ino disse com uma risada.

"Você será Bonita", interrompeu Sai do nada. Quando ninguém reagiu, ele esclareceu: "Bonita. Seu apelido será Bonita."

Os olhos do resto do Time 7 se arregalaram.

A boca de Ino se escancarou antes dela começar a tossir, uma ligeira mancha vermelha começando a se espalhar por suas bochechas e descendo pelo pescoço.

"P-perdão?"

A Equipe Sete trocou olhares por um momento antes de todos caírem na gargalhada. Naruto foi o primeiro a cair no chão e a rolar na grama, sem dar a mínima se suas roupas laranja brilhante ficariam manchadas pelo verde da grama. Sakura caiu um pouco mais graciosamente em sua bunda, usando os braços para apoiá-la enquanto se inclinava para trás e continuava rindo.

Sasuke tinha um pouco mais de dignidade pela criação Uchiha. Seu controle era muito bom, de verdade, mas nem ele aguentou. Um som de gargalhada soou em algum lugar perto dele, mas ele virou a cara para o lado oposto aos outros quatro, então sua expressão era um mistério.

Ino, por sua vez, não sabia se ficava lisonjeada pelo apelido ou ofendida por suas reações.

"Vocês são muito estranhos."

Um pouco confuso pela atitude de seus colegas, Sai apenas deu a ela um sorriso claramente falso.

* * *

 **Eu não sei vocês, mas eu amei essa história, por isso resolvi traduzir para vocês. Bem, espero que tenham gostado :)**

 _ **Caso não tenham entendido algumas palavras, aqui vai o significado:**_

 _ ***** **Insight - é a compreensão humana de uma causa e efeito específicos dentro de um contexto específico.**_

 _ *** Dobe - imbecil**_

 _ *** Teme - idiota**_


End file.
